The Sins of a Mother,
by Basicchickusername
Summary: Fourteen years before the start of Pretty Little Liars, this is an origin story to the Reckoning of A here on Fanfic. net. "Ron please" begged Charlotte, shoving an item into her hands as Veronica tried to open her fists, but Charlotte grasped her hands tightly in hers refusing to relent. "I didn't try to kill my babies," "Kill Char, she's dead" screamed Veronica, trying to free


**_Title: _**The Sins of a Mother

In honor of V.C. Andrews.

**_Rating:_**M (Dark, Gothic horror, sex, infidelity, incest etc.)

**_Setting/Time _**: Rosewood, Pennsylvanian.

Fourteen years before the start of Pretty Little Liars, this is an origin story to the Reckoning of A here on Fanfic. net. That story will be updated in the future hopefully soon and willing. To shed some light on thing a lot of the families and character's have been drastically changed, so it's sort of like a mash up of the books and the t.v in one with a little V.C. Andrews sprinkled in there. I think the story is going to make more sense as it goes along-If I start trying to explain relationships now I feel like it will get a little muddled and ruin the entire story in a few short paragraphs.

**_Background_** : This story in a preface to The Reckoning of A, which is an alternative universe to Pretty Little Liars. Basically, the premise is what if Alison did not "die" in the original book and first couple of seasons. What if Ali never went on the run from A or was hoodwinked to sever time in Radley as Courtney DiLaurentis. What if instead the DiLaurentis' presented themselves to the town as a wholesome family with only a son living at home, and their adoptive daughter Ali away at boarding school in the Swiss Alps. Everyone in Rosewood is charged by the blonde haired beauty hidden away in the family's manor once owned by the filthy rich Drake's. One of Rosewood eldest lines going back centuries that could be traced to funding the construction of the mayflower. Six months before, they're eight grade year Alison graces the steps of Rosewood Day as a new transfer student after being kicked out of her boarding school. Ali spends the next few months rising through the ranks of popularity ditching her friends to rule the social hierarchy with the liars at her side. If the plot interest you then I'll finish the preface and start with the revamping of the Reckoning of A.

* * *

**_Chapter One: _**_The Sins of a Mother..._

A mother's love for her child is like nothing else in the world. It knows no law, no pity. It dares all things and crushes down remorselessly all that stands in its path...

Radley Sanitarium.

_Who knew a building could send such chills down one's back?_ thought Veronica Hasting's (nee Drake); snatching her studded Gucci designer sun glasses off the bridge of her nose. Veronica squinted her olive green eyes at the emblem embedded in the metal wiring of the gate a spiral _R_ and _S _with a flourish of branches and leaves surrounding them. _As if a fancy cursive and pretty embellishments could make one feel better about being locked away in an insane asylum _thought Veronica bitterly.

_"Keep the change,"_ replied Veronica dismissively finding the courage to place her leather platform heel on the cobble stone driveway. She could hardly bring her self to give a shit when the driver muttered _bitch _under his breath as the taxi speed away. _No turning back now Ronnie might as well see what the trollop wants_. Nervously she combed her fingers though her freshly dyed jet black hair trying to easy some of the tension brewing. The brisk November winds wiped across her cheeks giving the twenty something year old woman wind burn as she scurried as fast as she could towards the buzzer. Biting her lip she wondered if this was a mistake? She could still turn back, forget and never speak of this moment to anyone including her husband.

**_Peter.._.** Veronica had given up everything to make him happy.

_Her career, her education, her fucking pussy..._.

_That jackass still fucked her over twice and she'd be damned if she'd let him catch her once more with her panties down. _

"Veronica Hasting"

"I am here to see Charlotte Drake,"

* * *

The residents of Radley took Veronica by surprise was to say the least; patients filled the hallways chained to beds and screaming obscenities as she passed by. Others were shoved into their" room by nurses and aids trying to gain some type of control over the situation at hand. Some stood in piss or shit completely unaware of who they were.

Veronica held her purse close as her nose wrinkled, causing the officer to chuckle at her walking off. "Is it always like this?"

**_"No," _**

_Drake Memorial Tree, gifted to those angles we lost through senseless tragedies. In remembrance of the beautiful soul Cecily Drake. _

"Officer..." Veronica trailed off purposely lifting her long eyelashes seductively as her mesmerizing green eyes enraptured his dark honey ones.

"Jared."

"Jared?"

"Jarden Wilden ma'am," Veronica sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, as his eyes were busy eye fucking her up and down every inch of the disguising piss riddled linoleum.

"What else did the Drake's donate?" asked Veronica curiously, as the officer tensed at the mention to her ancestral name. _Bingo, _thought Veronica as she watched his honey eyes turn black as he took a longer look at her features. The Drake line had been all, but extinct for the very few in Rosewood who still remained to this day including her younger cousin. However, they all shared similar features nonetheless, sand brown to light honey blond hair, heart shaped faces, olive green or cerulean blue almond shaped eyes and bowed lips.

"How rude of me mister Wilden, I'm Veronica Drake." she smirked her bowed lips lifted slightly as she extended her hand to him only for him to stare back at her with hate filled eyes. Veronica let out a little chuckle "..well actually I go by my married name now Hasting's."

* * *

Veronica sucked her teeth as Officer Wilden caressed the top of her thigh a little too high for her liking. "Is this really necessary?" she asked, as his hands softly graved her ass.

"Sorry _miss Drake,_" hissed Jared lifted his head with a smirk resting on his lip as he gestured for her to spin. "I mean Miss Hasting's, it's just procedure." Veronica finally allowed herself to take a good look at the man before her. Sandy blond curls, chiseled features, honey brown eyes and his lips just did something for her even Veronica was scared to admit he was attractive.

"Mrs." replied Veronica, as he pulled himself up from his kneeling potion between her legs brushing against the fabric of her panties as he patted her down.

"'scuse me?"

"Mrs. I'm married remember?" replied Veronica as he gestured for her to hold her hands out besides her body.

"I know you're married," Jared whispered monotonously. Veronica moaned as he cupped the full weight of her perky bosom massaging them with such care she almost forgot to breath. Running his thumb against her nipples she left out a needy moan of disappointment once he removed his hands from the underside of her blouse. "Do you?"

* * *

"Thank you," whispered Charlotte so sweetly she almost missed it. "Truly Veronica, thank..."

"I almost mistake you for genuine," she replied harshly refusing to spare her once favorite cousin a simple glance an acknowledgement besides her replies. "Forgive me if I can't raise my eye to you."

"Ron,"

"Don't"

"Please"

"Fuck you, CeCe."

"I was drunk,"

"That's no excuse to fuck my husband, CeCe." Cried Veronica, as she tried to keep herself from falling apart. Her mother's retched voice range through her skull in her all knowing voice, _Ron remember Drake's don't fall apart they get even._ Only to melt into Charlotte's embrace as her arms cocooned around her slim form as the former use to do for her when they were younger. "Why,"

"No excuse would make it better Ron?" whispered Charlotte regret laced in her voice.

"Please"

"I was jealous Ron,"

"Isn't that the bases of our family tree C?" replied Veronica, shrugging the younger girl no more than eight-teen off her shoulders running her fingers underneath her eyes in a vain attempt to save her makeup. "Why am I here?"

"I need your help Ron,"

"This was a mistake" gasped Veronica, shoving her cousin away from her it was all too much and too soon for her liking.

"Ron please" begged Charlotte, shoving an item into her hands as Veronica tried to open her fists, but Charlotte grasped her hands tightly in hers refusing to relent. "I didn't try to kill my babies,"

"Kill Char, she's dead" screamed Veronica, trying to free herself from Charlotte's grasp.

"Ron this is my freedom I only trust you please." Pleaded Charlotte,spying her orderlies trying to unlock her room door to break the two apart. "If you don't they'll put me in the chair, Ron please!" cried Charlotte as one of the orderlies threw her against the far wall placing his hand behind her neck as she pushed something into her arm.

"The fuck is wrong with you!" cried Veronica, trying to loosen the orderlies grip on her cousin's wrist. "You're hurting her," screamed Veronica hysterically as another orderly wrapped his arm around her small waist lifting her off her custom-made Gucci pumps. "Don't you fucking touch me!" her hair fell out of it's prestigious bun in wild curls as spit formed in the corners of her mouth as she ranted for them to unhand them. "Do you know who the fuck I am!" suddenly Veronica felt like a bucket of cold water hit her small form at once as her limbs felt heavy and her sight became blurry.

"What the fuck is wrong with her?"asked Jared, trying to steady her as she fell into his arms dazed and confused.

"Mrs. Hasting's needs to take a nap for a few hours that's all," replied Anne Sullivan placing a steady hand underneath Veronica's limp shoulder. "Isn't that right Veronica...you'll be good as new."

* * *

**_Author's note_**:If anyone can I need a beta reader, however, if you're going to beta I need you read the story quickly and then send it back to me for editing. I am a random writer I don't keep to schedule. When I do write I need you to be able to read the story and send it back quickly, not three weeks late or months later. Which is why a lot of writing does have errors and weird sentences, so if your a grammar Nazi then let me know if you can beta. If not then shut the fuck up and read the god damn story I'm not a fucking dictionary either read and enjoy or suck this dick.

-love Basicchick.


End file.
